godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Maina
Miana Haruo Sakaki |previousoccupation= |currentoccupation=Shrine maiden |portrayedby=Reina Ueda (Japanese) |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance= }} Maina dubbed mAina, also known as a Baby Chick by the Houtua is a secondary character who was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. She is a shrine maiden for the Houtua, alongside her sister, Miana. Appearance Maina bears a striking resemblance to her sister, essentially being identical in design and aesthetic. Personality Maina is more cautious of humanity, a stark contrast to her more curious sister. She is also more aggressive, with her expressive nature being noted by Haruo Sakaki, who used it to differentiate the duo. Relationships Miana Miana is Maina's sister. Martin Lazzari While the two rarely spoke to one another, Maina chose to say her name to Martin first when inquired to about it. Haruo Sakaki Maina rescued Haruo Sakaki from the wreckage of the destroyed drop ships and treated his injuries, though he initially assumed Miana had been the one who did so. Maina accompanies her sister in spying on Haruo's date with Yuko Tani, expressing irritation; and telepathically helps Haruo evade Godzilla's attacks during the Mechagodzilla City battle alongside Miana. When Haruo rejects Miana's offer to "connect life" with her, Maina later extends the same offer and reveals she was the twin who had saved him. Maina is left pregnant with Haruo's child, and later marries him. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Maina retrieves Haruo from the wreckage of the dropships and treats his wounds, removing her mask and staring at him when he briefly regains consciousness. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Maina leads a team of Houtua warriors to attack the survivors of the United Earth Forces' expedition, though the battle is ended when Miana and Haruo intervene. Maina and her sister take the survivors to the Houtua village and telepathically communicate with the survivors in their underground abodes. The duo, along with the Houtua alongside them would question the group's intentions, and why they "burned their yard with a rain of fire", referring to the landing bombings initiated in order to land on the planet's surface. Haruo would express how it was necessary for landing purposes, and would also apologize for the misunderstanding in attacking the duo. When their goal of destroying Godzilla Earth was raised, the two expressed skepticism in light of other's failures in fighting the god-like monster, including their own god. Following this exchange, the two would request they go along with Haruo and his comrades in their search for Mechagodzilla, and would subsequently save Yuko Tani from her death by Servum. Following Metphies' arrival and the departure of a few soldiers to the ''Aratrum, the duo, along with the group would arrive at Mechagodzilla City. Following a short fight with Servum, ending in the beast's skewering by nanometal, the two would return to their tribe, who'd also followed, but not before deeming the city sinister, and poison, much to Metphies' confusion. Long after they seemingly departed, the two would return, but remain by the outskirts of Mechagodzilla City, observing both Yuko and Haruo as they walked on one of the city's many bridges. They would witness the two kiss, with Miana's expression turning oddly downtrodden from the act. Miana would be seen with her sister as the battle against Godzilla Earth commenced, with the two telepathically communicating with Haruo as he began to falter. Following this, Miana and Maina would witness Haruo's ultimate decision in choosing to destroy Mechagodzilla City's command post, over killing Godzilla, with the two being visibly shocked. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater When Metphies begins plotting to use Haruo as a figurehead in his religious cult, Miana and Maina agree to Martin Lazzari's request that they keep Haruo safe and hidden. After Haruo rejects Miana's request to "connect life" with him and requests she let him rest, Maina takes over guard duty and removes Haruo's exosuit as he sleeps. When he awakens, Haruo realizes that Maina was the one who had saved and healed him; the Houtua priestess confessing that she is afraid Haruo will choose defeat in death before undressing and asking that he "connect life" with her. Unlike with Miana, Haruo reciprocates Maina's request. Maina and Haruo are both later awakened by a psychic vision of Miana being tortured by Metphies, and they set out to find and confront the Exif bishop. When Ghidorah is summoned and attacks Godzilla, Haruo leaves Maina with Martin and the remaining survivors while he goes to find Metphies. To assist him, Maina takes Martin to the chamber containing Mothra's egg and communes with the Houtua's deity. Maina and Mothra attempt to save Haruo from Metphies, but the Exif's connection to Ghidorah overwhelms them. After Haruo kills Metphies and Godzilla slays Ghidorah, Maina is revealed to be pregnant and later marries Haruo, who lives with her and her sister. After Haruo sacrificed himself to prevent the nanometal in Yuko's body and the last remaining Vulture from being used to rebuild human civilization, Maina presumably gave birth to and raised their child. Years later, an elderly Maina is seen observing a religious rite where the Houtua worship Haruo as a god of wrath. List of appearances *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters